With rapid increasing of network transmission speed, network applications are widely used. Thus, a great amount of packets are transmitted to corresponding destination devices through Ethernet switches. In the Ethernet switches, the packets enter ports, and are firstly buffered in a buffer on Media Access Control (MAC) chips as a high speed memory on the Ethernet switches, and then are forwarded to the corresponding destination devices.